Rooftops
by xXBlissfulCursesXx
Summary: “I have to hate you because I can’t, I can’t…” Olivia began pounding Elliot’s chest, she had no idea how she had come to being so emotional but she couldn’t hold it in any longer.Song Fic. EO Duh. Like I would write anything else


**Authors Note - **

**I've been thinking about writing this for a while but never actually got around to it until now...obviously.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it.**

**The song is called "Rooftops" By The Lostprophets and I don't own it so don't sue!!**

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf is a meanie. He says he won't give them to me coz I supposedly "ran over his dog with my golf buggy" as he put it... so for now I don't own them...but one day... -evil laughter-**

**_Enjoy..._**

* * *

The squad room was pretty quiet for a Friday night. Other than the sound of phones ringing and quiet talking there wasn't a lot going on. Usually the detectives of the 1-6th precinct could hear their captain yelling in his office or some perp screaming from the interrogation room but not tonight. 

_**When our time is up**_

_**When our lives are done**_

**_Will we say we've had our fun_**

"Dammit!" Olivia yelled, slamming the desk with her fist.

"What?" Elliot asked looking up from his work.

"The girl who was going to convict Albert Jackson just died in hospital as a result of her injuries." Olivia sighed, massaging her temples.

_**Will we make a mark this time**_

**_Will we always say we tried_**

"At least you tried Olivia." Elliot got up from his own desk and sat on the edge of Olivia's.

Olivia made a slightly audible sound and shrugged her shoulders. She was so on edge about this case that she was stressed to her absolute limit.

"Weren't there other victims from this guy, can't they identify him?" Elliot asked quietly, placing a hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Olivia whispered fiercely as she stood up abruptly, tipping her chair backwards.

She couldn't deal with this at the moment. She turned on her heal and headed fro the roof.

__

_**Standing on the rooftops**_

_**Everybody scream your heart out**_

_**Standing on the rooftops**_

_**Everybody scream your heart out**_

_**Standing on the rooftops**_

_**Everybody scream your heart out**_

_**This is all we got now**_

_**Everybody scream your heart out  
**_

Once she was safely standing on the rooftop and the door was closed, Olivia walked over to the ledge and slumped against the wall. As hard as she tried to fight, it wasn't enough and the tears came twice as hard.

"What the hell is going on!?" Olivia asked herself through her tears.

_**All the love I've made**_

_**I have no regrets**_

_**If at all it's now I'm sad**_

_**Will we make a mark this time**_

**_will we always say we tried_**

_Meanwhile downstairs…_

"What was all that about?" Munch asked.

"I don't know," Elliot said scratching his head, "I don't know…"

"Well are you gonna go and find out?" Fin asked.

"I think she's just stressed." Elliot replied, completely avoiding the question.

"So go up there." Fin sighed.

"And do what?" Elliot sighed.

"Just talk to her man," Fin stated, slightly exasperated, "Something's bugging her. Go find out what."

"Fine," Elliot sighed, putting his file back on his desk, "But if I come back without my head it's your fault."

Elliot got up and trudged up the stairs to the roof.

_**Standing on the rooftops**_

_**Everybody scream your heart out**_

_**Standing on the rooftops**_

_**Everybody scream your heart out**_

_**Standing on the rooftops**_

_**Everybody scream your heart out**_

_**This is all we got now**_

**_Everybody scream your heart out_**

Olivia jumped at the sound of the heavy door being pushed open. She quickly stood and brushed the tears from her eyes and wiped away the trickles that had made their way down her face.

"Liv, are you ok?" Elliot asked gently as he walked over to where she was standing.

Olivia turned away from Elliot, instead choosing to look out at the city which was now coated in an orangey caramel colour from the sunset.

"I'm fine, just stressed, leave me alone." She grumbled.

"Yeah, I don't believe you. What's really wrong?" Elliot rested his hand on the small of Olivia's back.

Once again Olivia pulled away.

"You want to know what's really wrong?" She asked calmly, trying to suppress the anger which was evident in her voice.

"Of course I do." Elliot replied.

"I hate you Elliot, I hate you!" Olivia said raising her voice, tears now making their way down her face, "I hate, I have to hate you!"

"What!?" Elliot was shocked and hurt, "Why!? Why do you have to hate me?"

"I hate you Elliot!!" Olivia screamed as Elliot just stood there, "I have to hate you, I have to hate you!!"

Elliot quickly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Olivia. He had no idea where this outburst was coming from, nor did he understand it but he could tell Olivia was hurting and it crushed his heart.

"Why, why do you have to hate me?" Elliot whispered into her hair.

"I have to hate you because I can't, I can't…" Olivia began pounding Elliot's chest, she had no idea how she had come to being so emotional but she couldn't hold it in any longer, "I have to hate you because I can't love you, I can't love you!!" Olivia began to cry harder.

__

_**Standing on the rooftops**_

_**Wait until the bombs drop**_

_**This is all we got now**_

_**Scream until your heart stops**_

_**Never gonna regret**_

_**Watching every sunset**_

_**We'll listen to your heartbeat**_

_**All the love that we found  
**_

Elliot was shocked. Olivia's pounding began to get more violent as she let her emotions run. Her words echoed around his head, he was numb to every sensation.

"I can't love you because its too complicated, I can't, I can't." Olivia screamed.

Elliot juts grabbed her wrists and stopped her from hitting into his chest, instead holding her close t him.

"I can't love you but it's hard, it's too hard." Olivia sobbed into Elliot's chest quietly.

Elliot just held her and let her cry, to stunned to say anything. He had never in a million years thought that Olivia Benson would break down in front of him, let alone over him.

"I can't love you because you don't love me." Olivia whispered, not thinking Elliot would hear her.

Elliot held Olivia by her arms and stepped back slightly so he could look at her, "What did you say?" He asked, tilting her chin with his finger and thumb so she'd look at him.

"I can't love you because you don't love me." She whispered.

Elliot didn't know what to say, he had loved this woman from the day she had set foot in the precinct.

He quickly leant in and captured Olivia's lips with his own. He kissed he softly at first waiting for her to respond, he quickly stepped in, closing the gap between them. He ran his tongue over hips lips, asking for entrance, Olivia willingly gave it too him and deepened the kiss. Elliot ran his hand through her hair as her hands moved up his back and to his shoulders.

Elliot wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist, moving the other to her cheek. Olivia did the same with her hands, neither of them considering air as a necessity anymore.

Elliot deepened the kiss, both desperate to taste each other more, both needing the comfort of the other. All the turmoil of their lives flowing through the other as they exchanged flavours that were originally them.

__

_**Standing on the rooftops**_

_**Wait until the bombs drop**_

_**This is all we got now**_

_**Scream until your heart stops**_

_**Never gonna regret**_

_**Watching every sunset**_

_**We'll listen to your heartbeat**_

_**All the love that we found  
**_

Olivia finally pulled away when the need for oxygen became too great for either of them to fight off any longer. She quickly looked away, afraid of what she might see in Elliot's eyes.

Elliot turned Olivia to face him, already seeing fresh tears glistening in her eyes. He gave her a gentle smile, "Never, ever assume that I don't love you, ever." He whispered

_**Scream your heart out**_

_**Scream your heart out**_

_**Scream your heart out**_

**_Scream your..._**

Olivia didn't know what to say, she was speechless, her words had floated away when he had whispered his.

"I love you Olivia Benson, I've loved you ever since you stepped in the doors of the precinct eight years ago, don't ever think that I don't love you." Elliot smiled wider at her loss of words.

"I love you too Elliot Stabler, I've loved you ever since I stepped in the doors of the precinct eight years ago, don't ever think that I don't love you." Olivia whispered back, taking his words.

Elliot's lips crashed onto Olivia's once again, filling each with a passion neither had experienced before, making them both just want to scream their hearts out…

_**Standing on the rooftops**_

_**Everybody scream your heart out**_

_**Standing on the rooftops**_

_**Everybody scream your heart out**_

_**Standing on the rooftops**_

_**Everybody scream your heart out**_

_**This is all we got now**_

_**Everybody scream your...**_

* * *

**Hope you liked it...**

**Just though I'd let you know that it wasn't a real dog. It was one of those pain in the arse yappy ones that does back flips. If it's any conselation Dick Wolf threw it at me. I ducked and threw it back...and got him in the head...**

**Anyway, why don't you review and send all my boredum away...coz I am seriously bored. I'm worse than bored I am...I don't know if their is a word... oh well... just review coz you love me - don't deny it!!**

**Lots of love,**

**xXBlissfulCursesXx**


End file.
